swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 12
<--Heroine Quest 11 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 13--> ---- Chapter 12: The Cure for King's Bane Cost to Start: 3 Group Bonus: Leemo +6 AP Location: Mage Tower Enemies Encountered: Fire Mage, Frost Mage, Magic Swordsman, Alchemist, Maid Jane Objective: Craft the antitode to the Three Nights poison Reward: Unlocked Mage Tower, 3 Mystic Orb, 2 Antidote, 15 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red Leemo: "All right, I've got both netherflower and silver hazelnut here in my bag. Let's go!" #"I can tell you really care about Rufa a lot." #"Those dark circles under your eyes... Have you slept at all?" #Leemo: "I really like Rufa...I can tell that she is a very kind and honest person." #Leemo: "I really can't sleep with Rufa's life on the ropes..." Leemo: "I've always wanted a sister like her. I hope she gets well soon so we can spend more time together traveling around the world..." #"She will be OK, have faith." #"We can only do so much, she was well-aware of the risk." #Leemo: "Right! We just have to focus on the work at hand." #Leemo: "Anyway, the Mage Tower is just up ahead." Leemo: "I have very little knowledge of what's really going on inside the tower. I assume the mages gather inside to do researches." ~~ Enter Mage Tower ~~ Leemo: "uhhh, I hate the smell of this place! It smeels like a mixture of old books, oil, and medicine!" Move to Yellow Tile: Fire Mage: "Oh, we have a guest...Do you want to test how well you can withstand heat?" Leemo: "Hmmm...No." Fire Mage: "R-Really? You really don't want to try it?" Leemo: "I said NO, I don't want to try it." Fire Mage: "Come on! Try it anyway!" Fight: Fire Mage Leemo: "What a weirdo! He really asked for it." Move to Yellow Tile: Frost Mage: "You guys feel a bit heated? Hot, perhaps?" Leemo: "...Nah, I think we are fine." Frost Mage: "Let me try to cool you down!" Fight: Frost Mage Leemo: "Don't tell me this place is full of psychos like them." Move to Red Tile: Event: "You step on the floor with the symbol of sun... A pillar of fire darts out!" -150 HP" Leemo: "I've had enough of this place! The alchemist quarter is just up ahead. Let's quickly produce the antidote and leave immediately." Move to Yellow tile Fight: Magic Swordsman Leemo: "These are Mystic Orbs! Powerful arcane energy has been sealed in the orbs. Even a non-believer of magic such as me, must acknowledge these orbs' value in sword-crafting." Move to the Yellow tile Alchemist: "Borrowing equipment? Sure, just pay the rent. 20000 coins up front." Leemo: "............." Fight: Alchemist Alchemist: "Feel free to use my table. Let me know if you need anything else!" Move to Destination tile Leemo: "Wow, it's got all the tools I need to mix the antidote. I'm gonna start right away!" Maid Jane: "Hey, you using those tools over there? I just cleaned that table, make sure you don't make a mess." Leemo: "O-Okay! I'll try to keep it clean." "Here we go...I remember the first step is to grind the silver hazelnut, and then add a green catalyst to it...... Ah, there we go. Ok, now we need to add some distilled water..." "Then we heat up the whole flower in the flask....... Taking only the purple extract...then mix it with the rest in a two to one ratio..." #"Wow, the attention to detail is mind-blowing!" #"Leemo, you kinda spilled liquids everywhere..." #Eh, the maid has been staring at you for some time now..." #Leemo: "Of course, I am not gonna mess up now and let all of our efforts go to waste." #Leemo: "Come on, we'll just clean up afterwards. I am almost finished!" #Leemo: "Shh, let me concentrate here... This is the last step!" Leemo: "Yay! I think we've done it!" Maid Jane: "...Didn't I tell you two to be mindful when using the table? Why do you have to make my life miserable!" Fight: Maid Jane Leemo: "Let's go back and have Rufa drink this potion." #"Yeah, I don't feel like staying here any longer." #"Is it OK to just knock her out like this?" #Leemo: "Finally, we can leave this place." #Leemo: "I didn't use my full strength. Besides, she should wake up in about 15 minutes." Quest Complete! Leemo: "R-Rufa..She drank the antidote already...Why is she still unconscious...?" #"Wait...It's only been five seconds..." #"Rufa...will always be in our hearts!" #Leemo: "How long do we have to wait?" #Leemo: "Nooooo! Why?!" Rufa: "Mmm... I...feel...so tired... How long have I been sleeping?......Why are you two looking at me like that?" Leemo: "R-Rufa!!!" Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mage Tower Category:Mystic Orb Category:Consumables Category:Smith Tokens